Question: Solve for $q$ : $q - 8 = -22$
Answer: Add $8$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ q - 8 &=& -22 \\ \\ {+8} && {+8} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-8 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-22} \\ q &=& -22 {+ 8} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -14$